


We'll Be Together

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Mahealahey Trope Challenge - "Met on the internet." Danny drives to his boyfriend's school to met him in person for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Together

“I don’t trust him.”

Danny doesn’t bother looking over at Jackson, knows that Jackson’s “you’re an idiot and I don’t believe you” bitch face is in place, and Danny has an exam over poetry terms in an hour. There may also be a portion of the exam where he has to make up some lines of poetry in the correct meter and rhythm and he is not prepared for this; he can listen to Jackson whine and moan and bitch about Danny’s boyfriend later. When he’s not cramming for an exam he should’ve studied for weeks ago.

“Poetry was a stupid choice.” He mutters and flips to the next page in his notes.

Jackson pauses in the middle of his speech and Danny feels his look shift into something that equals incredulous.

“I told you that in the fall before you signed up for it, but you said it was the lesser evil between it and creative nonfiction.”

Danny makes a face and pushes back from the desk, flipping his notebook shut.

“It was the lesser of two evils. Creative nonfiction is stupid and doesn’t make sense.” He says and rolls his eyes to look at Jackson. Jackson is sprawled across his bed, remote held loosely in his hand and he breaks his concentration on Ridiculousness to look at Danny.

“Go half on pizza?”

Danny should be saving, he has that trip to Davis coming up to meet Isaac for the first time, but he also wants pizza.

“I guess, yeah.”

**

“I failed that exam.”

Jackson doesn’t look up from his phone and Danny wants to throw it out of the car window, watch it smash into pieces on the highway because he’s frustrated and all Jackson’s cared about recently is Lydia. He loves Lydia, has since her and Jackson got together, but she’s Jackson’s entire world and all Danny has is a boyfriend he’s never met in person and a half completed bachelors in computer science. He wants his best friend back so he can bitch without Jackson ignoring him.

“Seriously?”

He rolls his eyes and smacks Jackson’s shoulder, swiping the phone when Jackson looks at him.

“We’re going on a road trip. We’ll be gone two days. You can survive being alone for that long. You remember McCall from high school? You’re acting like him.” He says and Jackson pales, swallowing hard.

“Point made. Let me have my phone.” Jackson reaches for it and Danny pulls back, pressing his back into the door, raising his eyebrow as Jackson huffs. “I need it for the map.”

“We don’t need a map; it’s a straight drive down 1-80 east!”

Jackson gives him a more pissed off bitch face than he normally wears and Danny knows when to wave his white flag; he passes Jackson his phone and starts the car. Jackson has his feet on Danny’s dashboard 20 minutes into the drive and Danny’s trying not to side eye him because he’s trying to impress Isaac, not scare him off.

“What if this is like that TV show Catfish?”

Danny tries not to drive them off the highway, but he does jerk the steering wheel and the driver to his right honks and waves the bird at him. Jackson chuckles and Danny takes his hand off the wheel long enough to punch Jackson in the arm.

“It can’t be like Catfish, Jackson. Me and Isaac Skype all the time, I know he’s the person in his profile.”

“You can’t Skype all the time, I live with you.”

“You’re not there nearly enough to keep me from Skyping with him. Trust me.”

Jackson makes a face down at his phone, half disgusted and half proud and Danny resists punching him again. It starts drizzling as Danny pulls the car into the parking lot of the hotel and Jackson slides out, grabbing his bag from the backseat and leaning into the car, fixing Danny with a glare.

“You know you’re getting wet.” He points out, raising his eyebrows when Jackson’s glare deepens. “What Jackson?”

“Be careful.  The room’s a double in case you need a place to crash.” Danny fills in the _if it goes bad_ on his own and gives Jackson the most reassuring smile he can against the frantic beating of his heart.

“I know. Thanks.”

Jackson nods and knocks the door closed with his hip, patting the top of the car before walking into the hotel. It’s not a long drive to the Davis campus; it takes Danny longer to find a place to park than it does to get to the campus and he grabs his phone, debating between calling and texting. The rain starts drumming on the roof and it’s near sheets when he squashes down the anxiety that’s crawling up his throat and calls Isaac. It only rings once before Isaac’s saying, “Hello?” as though he doesn’t know it’s Danny; he can hear Isaac’s smile bending the word.

“Please tell me you live near parking lot C.”

“Yeah? Just walk to the cluster of buildings. I’ll meet you down there; you’d get lost if I tried to explain it.”

Isaac doesn’t wait for an answer, just hangs up and Danny looks out of the window, regretting his decision to leave his umbrella back at the dorm. He’s gearing himself to run through the downpour when his phone vibrates in his hand. _Hurry up. My feet are freezing._ He doesn’t bother sending Isaac a text back, just slides the phone into his pocket and grabs his bag from the back, steeling himself against the onslaught of cold when he climbs out of the car. He’s soaked through by the time he reaches the group of buildings and Isaac’s there, leaning against the gate smiling from under a black umbrella.

“Don’t say anything.”

“Wasn’t going to.”

He reaches out and laces his fingers through Danny’s, tugging him towards an opening on a building with a metal ‘24’ attached to the side. The stairs are metal and Danny can feel the cold seeping through his shoes; he can’t imagine how Isaac’s walking up them barefoot without flinching. Isaac stops on the fourth floor and drops Danny’s hand so he can shuffle through his keys, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he unlocks the door and shoves it hard enough that a normal door would have banged into the opposite wall; Isaac’s opens enough that Danny can squeeze through when he holds his bag above his head. He lets the door bang shut and Danny sees the pile of garbage bags that were stacked in front of the door.

“My flatmates don’t like to take out their trash.” He says after a moment, running a hand through his hair and tugging on a couple of the strands.

Danny has heard stories about Isaac’s flatmates; the one that sticks out in his mind is the time Isaac came back from a visit home to find their “front room” TV without a screen and something sticky on the floor that Isaac thought was jello, but still isn’t sure about.

“Jackson leaves his clothes everywhere and we share a room; at least you have a room to yourself.”

Isaac shoots him a grin and walks to the end of the short hallway, unlocking the door and holding it open for Danny to follow him in. Isaac’s room is about half the size of Danny’s and cozier than his own dorm; Danny credits that to the posters tacked on the walls and the deep blue comforter pushed to the end of the bed. Isaac’s abandoned the umbrella in the hall and lets the door close with a snap, taking Danny’s bag and setting it on the desk chair.

“There’s a bathroom at the other end if you want to shower?” Isaac’s wringing his hands together and looking down at his feet; Danny’s glad to know he’s not the only nervous one.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Danny leans in to press a kiss to Isaac’s cheek, hitting his cheekbone when Isaac tilts his head to look up at him.

“I’ll order dinner. Pizza okay with you?”

Isaac’s still tense, fingers tangled in the hem of his hoodie now, but he’s tinted light pink and biting his lower lip as he watches Danny dig in his duffle.

“That’s fine, yeah.”

**

It’s difficult, arranging themselves so neither is in immediate danger of tumbling off Isaac’s bed, but they manage with both of them on their sides, Danny’s arm around Isaac’s waist and his hand pressing into Isaac’s ribs. Isaac’s heart is still fluttering faster than normal, the same way Danny’s is. They’re not even halfway into the movie when Isaac turns, looking up at Danny through his lashes and presses a kiss to Danny’s lips. It’s not long before Isaac’s straddling Danny, flushed and his fingers working Danny’s shirt up to join Isaac’s on the floor. The screams from the movie are drowned out by their heavy breathing and Isaac’s eyes are blown, thin ring of blue barely visible in the dim light. Danny barely registers the pain that follows a loud bang from across the hall, just the flood of blood into his mouth when Isaac bites down and then Isaac’s gone, scrambling off the bed and across the room to flip the light on. He sucks his lip into his mouth, running his tongue over the split and trying not to wince; Isaac looks horrified, eyes wide and hand over his mouth as he looks at Danny.

“I’m so sorry. I, I… they just scared me.” He says, voice breaking on the last part and he swallows hard.

“It’s fine.”

Isaac looks like he wants to say something, apologize again, but he just nods his head towards the door and slips out of the room as a thumping bass fills the small suite. Danny sucks on his split lip, looking around the dorm and taking it in. There’s a small fishbowl on the table shoved behind the desk; he can barely see it around the monitor propped up so Isaac can watch movies from his bed. The music lowers and Isaac comes back to the room, locking his door behind him and biting his lip as he watches Danny.

“I’m fine, really. It’s stopped bleeding already.” Isaac nods and flips the light off, climbing back on the bed and lying on his side; Danny turns, kissing the nape of his neck and wrapping his arm around Isaac’s waist again.

**

Danny wakes up between a combination of sunshine in his face and someone’s phone ringing; Isaac makes a soft noise of protest when Danny stretches and rolls off the bed, but buries his face in the pillow and quiets.

“What the hell, Danny? You were supposed to text me.” Jackson says and Danny fills in everything Jackson left unsaid, like _I was worried about you_.

“I’m fine. We just got caught up in each other.” Isaac whimpers from the bed and Danny grins, sitting on the end of the bed.

“You’re not supposed to put out on the first date.”

“Goodbye Jackson.”

Danny can nearly hear Jackson roll his eyes as he hangs up and he turns to look at Isaac, who’s peeking at him from over the blanket that’s pulled all the way over his nose. Danny pulls the blanket down, dragging his fingers over Isaac’s neck and leaning down only to faceplant into the pillow where Isaac’s head used to be. He sits up, raising his eyebrow at Isaac who’s turned his face into the pillow again. Danny only picks up “morning breath” from Isaac’s mumbling into the pillow, but he laughs and climbs back under the blanket, pulling Isaac into his chest.

“What do you want to do today?”

“Stay in bed.”

**

Isaac gets his way for the most part and apart from one terrifying incident where the students upstairs start screaming (Isaac doesn’t even flinch; just turns up the movie and says, “We have a pool going that the zombie apocalypse is going on up there. No one’s brave enough to check.”), it’s quiet and just nice. The best weekend away from his dorm Danny’s had in a while and aside from a lengthy make-out session against the side of Danny’s car before he leaves, they don’t get further than they did on the first night.

“Do you seriously have one of those lame couple pictures as your phone background?”

Jackson snatches the phone from Danny’s hands before he can stop him, slow as he is from being sick and he flips Jackson the bird, curling into his pillows and clutching the blanket around his shoulders. Jackson drops the phone back on the bed and drops onto his own bed, pulling his laptop across the bed and putting his earbuds in.

_Never spending the weekend with you again. Germ infestations._

Isaac responds with a picture of him pouting, curls limp and messy on his head. _I’m sick too. You brought it to me._

He considers sending back a picture of him pouting, but Jackson would never let him live it down. _Wish we could suffer together. You never told me why you had a fish either._

_Me too. <3 And because it says we’re not allowed to have a coffeemaker, but I can have a fish and it gets lonely here by myself all the time._

_< 3 But you have a coffeemaker._

_shh. I’m not supposed to. taking a nap. xxoo_

_xxoo_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I assumed I could do this properly. Anyway, I based most of what happens in this off real events. Yes, I have bit an ex-boyfriend's lip when his flatmates banged into the suite and there was a time when they had so many garbage bags in their "living room", we couldn't open the door. Yes, my university outlaws coffeemakers, but not fish and yes, I did stay over one night in an ex's room and came home with strep throat. The zombie bit is from my friend's college experience though.


End file.
